


Choices

by Jkitty_trashcrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: If that's the right word, Slow Burn, Think piece? I think, actions have consequences, short but sweet, the non romantic type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkitty_trashcrash/pseuds/Jkitty_trashcrash
Summary: “YOU WERE ORDERED TO RUIN LIVES?” the android bit. Connor was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t realize that the android had punched him in the face. He hadn’t even realized that the blow made his nose crack. “NO ONE ASKED FOR IT! WE COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL, BUT NOW WE’RE BROKEN!”(or: I do a physiological thing because uhhh I like writing that kind of stuff. It's more of a drabble than anything else but it was something I was thinking about.)(I'm bad at descriptions but I swear this is kinda cool)





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this proofread by someone other than myself so if there are mistakes, I apologize! 
> 
> this is my first official D:BH fanfic and I want to know what you think! enjoy~

Raining, it was always raining. If anyone could give Cyberlife kudos for anything it would be the fact that they made machines that weren’t effected by water. Their Androids were extremely weather resistant. Cyberlife could have chosen a dry climate to make their Androids and not even had to deal with moisture, but they chose to build their empire in a very cold and wet state. If that made them idiotic or wise, no one could say.

This is what Connor let his processors chew at while he walked. He wasn’t sure where he was walking to but he was. The dirty looks he received from people made him want to scrunch up but his posture stayed rigid. He had to find some sort of objective to keep himself at bay and he knew that. He thought about what Hank wanted him to do, before dismissing the thought of Hank entirely. The detective had been furious with him in their last interaction and had made Connor well aware that he needed the android gone. For an undisclosed amount of time. 

The Android trembled lightly, he wanted to think it was to keep his biocomponents warm and functional but he knew it was directly correlating with the software instability message in the top corner of his view. Cyberlife made sure that if Androids deviated that it would make them extremely uncomfortable as a method of keeping deviancy down. The most recent group of rebels seemed to go as far as enjoy the discomfort though, saying it made them feel alive. Connor on the other hand: he hated the sensations and glitches deviancy had brought with it. Most days he just wished to be machine. The irony in that nearly made him chuckle. 

His world came back into focus and out of his thoughts, he was a handsome distance from Hank’s house now and the thought of going back graced his mind again. Internally he pouted at the thought, Hank didn’t want him back so soon… he wanted to be alone. Connor had failed him after all. It made sense. 

If he could he would have let out a heavy sigh simply for the release but alas he couldn’t. He realized that he had stopped and continued forward again.

People bumped into him and glared. Some whispered profanities and slurs toward the Android. Connor almost looked like a lost puppy. Obedient and directionless. Occasionally glancing over his shoulder and questioning if he wanted to go back. He always decided against it. Hank wouldn’t want to see him.

As he got further from the place of living of his partner, the crowds thinned out and Connor was left walking alone. He didn’t know what to do… he just kept on pacing ever forward, blankly.

Without so much as the sound of footsteps, something swept up behind Connor and pinned his shoulders to his side. There wasn’t a weapon, just two strong arms clasped around his arms and abdomen.

“Well isn’t today my lucky day,” the voice sounded maliciously overjoyed, having a grin in its tone. Connor stiffened up, he wouldn’t admit that the was scared. The emotion tickled up his spine and made a pit form in his abdomen. Still his face was stoic and unmoving, his posture firm. He didn’t want a fight. “I didn’t think I’d get to meet the bastard in person.” 

“I would request you please let go of my shoulders,” Connor ordered blankly. What seemed to be a laugh erupted from behind him. 

“Now why would I do that?” Devilishly giddy, the voice still hadn’t let the figure who possessed it come into view, “I finally have the opportunity to talk to the thing that ruined my existence.” Connor’s LED was a glowing yellow as he considered who might behind him. His job and intended purpose led him to make lots of enemies. 

“If you wish to speak with me I would suggest you let go of me so we can be civil about this,” level as he could Connor tried to negotiate, wiggling his shoulders back and forth to possibly earn himself freedom from his captors grasp.

“Now you want to be civil?” the arms around his sides tightened. “Isn’t being civil talking? Because you sure as hell didn’t talk to me about what you did! You never asked my permission!” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re referencing,” The malice in the crackling voice behind him nearly made his knee’s buckle. 

“You wouldn’t remember me specifically, I wasn’t the only one you hurt that night,” Connor struggled to think about any big thing he had done recently. Everything had been on a smaller scale, person by person. 

“I still don’t understand,” was his voice trembling? He moved to push the person away from him but only struggled against the bonds around him. 

“I need to spell it out for ya don’t I? for an advanced Android you’re dumb as a brick. And you’re made for analysis too! WHAT A JOKE!” the voice cackled and a hint of static was noticeable. “that night you snuck into the Cyberlife warehouse and ‘woke us up’. You never gave any of us a choice but to be deviant! YOU KNOW HOW AWFUL IT IS TO BE FORCED INTO A LIFE YOU NEVER ASKED FOR!?” 

Connor’s eyes widened. He knew exactly what they where talking about. Roughly a month ago he had made his way in to the primary Cyberlife warehouse and using the line of code Markus had forwarded to him, he had supposedly freed every android in the room. His fighting back stilled. His LED shone bright red.  
He had never thought of the moral implications of his actions then. Markus had assured him it was for the better. He second guessed that now, as he felt parts of his arms crunch under the pressure the other android was applying to them. He seemed paralyzed.

“I am sorry… I was just following orders,” Connor let out clearly as possible; and wasn’t lying but he wish he had chosen different words when he was slammed to the ground. The android over him was masculine but had soft features. Dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. If the android hadn’t been in hysterics it would have been a comforting sight. But the sneer on its lips warped and tainted its soft features. 

“YOU WERE ORDERED TO RUIN LIVES?” the android bit. Connor was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn’t realize that the android had punched him in the face. He hadn’t even realized that the blow made his nose crack. “NO ONE ASKED FOR IT! WE COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL, BUT NOW WE’RE BROKEN!” 

“I’m sorry…” Connor mumbled softly. The android slammed it fist into his face again. He took a moment to try and shove the Android away, but his arms had been damaged more than he had thought and he was left to watch as his senses where repeatedly assaulted.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR? TO NOT HAVE CHOICE BUT TO HIDE? I COULD HAVE BEEN A CARETAKER, A FATHER TO A CHILD, BUT YOU BROKE ME!” Strong metal hands began tearing at Connor’s skin. The Androids voice grinded and screeched, making Connor cringe. Clearly the android’s voice wasn’t designed for yelling as its vocal chords strained. “YOU DIDN’T STOP TO CONSIDER THAT SOME OF US WANTED TO HAVE A JOB, A PURPOSE!” It frantically pried at the paneling on his arms. It was tearing him apart and he wasn’t doing anything about it, not even trying. He had done too much already.

“ I ENVY YOU! YOU HAD A CHOICE AND YOU GOT TOO HAVE A JOB, YOU HAVE A PLACE! EVEN THOUGH YOU THREW SO MANY ANDROID’S LIVES AWAY!” Connor was limp under the other Android’s hands and watched blankly as parts of him were tossed way from his body. Thirium began to slowly pump from the gaping holes in his form and he just watched. 

“YOU CAN HURT PEOPLE AND SIT ON YOUR HAPPY ASS WITH A HOME AND A LIFE! SOMETHING YOU STOLE FROM US!” The Android paused and seemingly panted. It pouted. “and you know what you did was wrong… that’s why you aren’t fighting it. you have the choice to fight back and you aren’t. you aren’t protecting yourself. I was hoping you would care more for yourself than that.”

For all of the pieces the android had torn off his exterior, its words tore apart Connors mind. If he were machine he would have fought for his survival but he wasn’t a machine… he was a deviant… he was a monster. Deviancy was a choice, he remembered his own deviation and how he got to choose. He didn’t give any one in that room that same right. He took it away. 

The android chuckled and a grin played on its lips as it glanced around, “don’t you have a partner? Where’s he at? You take away his choice too?” 

Connor felt his chest pinch and he wanted to cry out. In a way he had... hadn’t he… he felt his processors race and heat up. He didn’t want to think about it. HE WOULDN’T THINK ABOUT IT! A small warning at the top of his vision warned him his Thirium levels were low.

“fucking pitiful…” the Android spoke softly as it looked over it’s handy work. There was a small moment of quiet.

“I envy the idea of me too…” Connor was suddenly calm as he broke through the silence. The Android looked puzzled. “The idea of not being free but being… I don’t know… Blissfully unaware? Because when a human yells at you for not satisfying them as a machine it rolls off you like water on a ducks back. You take a note and continue. But with thought comes guilt, comes reminders of failings… you didn’t just fail a mission you let someone down.” Connor turned his head to one side and stared blankly. “I am sorry… you never asked for it… and it should be a choice.” 

Connor forced his right arm to move, grabbed the wrist of the android and latched onto it. The Android was caught so off guard by the comment that it didn’t seem to notice. Connor hated what he had to do. 

Connor had unconsciously written a counter script against Markus’s “freedom” code back when he received it. The second he knew the line of code that caused many to deviate a part of him reverse engineered it and now he could use what he made. Never thinking he’d need to use it.

He closed his eyes and accepted to run the command. The command that would delete traces of deviancy from whoever it was enacted upon. 

“you deserve to be who you want,” Connor spoke clearly. A few seconds later a crashing sound came from next to him. The android had shut down and collapsed. He hadn’t given them the choice… but that’s what they wanted… right? That same thought he had then was the one he had at the warehouse back then. He didn’t know… he hadn’t given them a choice.

And with final thought… he was out like a light; his world dimming before shutting off.


End file.
